thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Yellow
Chica raps about sex, as usual. Lyrics ''Intro: ''C.O.K. It's Chica, ayy Said, "I'm a bitch, they can't nut on me if they wanted to" ''Chorus: Said, "Piece of shit, you can't cum for me if you wanted to" Ass expensive, these is black panties, this a bloody cooch I'm a whore, I can fuck 'em both, I don't wanna choose Need a dick, cut a nigga's off, shit uncomfortable, look I don't fuck now, I make pussy moves Say I don't gotta suck, I make penis move If I blow you and I don't speak, that means I shouldn't fuck with you Now you lost, I'm a super bitch, I make slutty moves 1: Now he say he gon do what to who? Let's strip down and see Suck a D, you know where it's at, you know where shit be You in the pub super horny, I'm there, they be eating me I be on and off them corners and I know they tired of me Truthfully, don't wanna fuck with who ain't fond of me Dropped ten niggas in six months, what bitch fucking as hard as me? I don't cum for all these hoes, don't let these hoes cum for me Got they niggas, they say, "Hoes," bitch, I know you trying to keep Shit, I just might make a sex tape, that shit might be with your boo He just might feel on my cake, virginity I will take He said he wanted a taste, I'm like "Hey, babe" I'll let him lick what he want, I fuck him with a strap-on Hitting with whips, I blow as fast as the whores, I just got fucked in the front I'm the hottest in the sheets, know you probably wanting me Sucking pussy don't use teeth, niggas and hoes all want me Poppin' control-birthing pills, fetuses I will not kill Think my son be mad at me, his fucking father gotta chill Chorus: Said, "Piece of shit, you can't cum for me if you wanted to" Ass expensive, these is black panties, this a bloody cooch I'm a whore, I can fuck 'em both, I don't wanna choose Need a dick, cut a nigga's off, shit uncomfortable, look I don't fuck now, I make pussy moves Say I don't gotta suck, I make penis move If I blow you and I don't speak, that means I shouldn't fuck with you Now you lost, I'm a super bitch, I make slutty moves 2: Just like my pussy, you get popped, you a newbie, you a thot Don't you jerk around my way, you just came up on the clock And I just checked on my girls, I'm like, "Yo, bitch," "Yo, bitch," "Yo, bitch," I put my leg above my head, I bet you lick, he lick, she lick I say I get the penis and go, this shit is wet like a cove Yo pussy dusty, it's old, tell that bad bitch slay her role I just told Ro 'bout his hoes, he's not dependent on faith Boys need to cum in the tank, no, I need to cum on his face I need to let all these girls know that none of their pussies are safe I go to his house to stay, only the boys can relate I can still suck many D's, and I eat pussy, they hate Bitches get harmed, look like Millie's face Had to let my females know, who all wanna be a thot I just run and check a man, another nice expensive cock Chorus:'' Said, "Piece of shit, you can't cum for me if you wanted to" Ass expensive, these is black panties, this a bloody cooch I'm a whore, I can fuck 'em both, I don't wanna choose Need a dick, cut a nigga's off, shit uncomfortable, look I don't fuck now, I make pussy moves Say I don't gotta suck, I make penis move If I blow you and I don't speak, that means I shouldn't fuck with you Now you lost, I'm a super bitch, I make slutty moves Trivia * The first verse near the end shows that Chica is against abortion, saying "Fetuses I will not kill". * In the second verse Chica says Ro Ro isn't dependent on faith, referencing how he uses his powers to get the men he wants. * In the line, "I go to his house to stay, only the boys can relate," Chica is calling out how some boys fake dislike the idea of being gay as some of them go to spend the night at their friend's house and participate in sexual acts after playing their games. * "Millie" is Chica's name for her adoptive aunt Mileena.